The Hunger Games Head Cannons (Short Stories)
by Multi-Fandom-Lover123
Summary: Hunger games short stories, each one is different and they all star different people. Each chapter is a story. some contain actual characters from the books or contains new made up characters. Enjoy :D Rated T for violence. I do not own The Hunger Games, or the movies, i just own the new characters i make up.
1. The 40th Annual Hunger Games (UriXJames)

**A/N: Thanks for deciding to read this! I'm just going to write short little scenes from The Hunger Games from a view point of other tributes, Peeta, or anyone else and even maybe some new characters. I like to call these Headcannons and I got the name of off a FB called "We Just Saw Finnick Odair In His Underwear." Their picture is a drawing of Finnick in his underwear so if you have a FB and you love THG then you should like them, they post funny pics and many headcannons too so yeah. Thanks for reading and sorry for the lengthiness of this A/N**

**HC#1- POV of an earlier tribute so it's not Katniss or anyone from the 74****th**** Hunger Games.-**

I watch as the number count down from 20. I wondered what my mother was doing, what my siblings were doing. Watching me I suppose. My heart beat drummed in my ear, a constant reminder that I was alive. For now…. The numbers ran out and I ran. I would try to grab a weapon but my mentor advised me not to and I was too afraid. I was the only girl who ran. I saw the other tribute from my district –district 5- he was fighting off a red headed career. He was a goner. My blonde hair kept trying to get into my face. Maybe I should have had my stylist do my hair in a complicated braid or a pony tail like most of the other girl tributes, but I liked my hair down. Maybe that was my mistake.

We were in a rocky landscape with large mountains and a small thin forest to our left, our little circle of tributes was on a cliff. I thought that some of the more terrified tributes would throw themselves over it. I was wrong though. I tried to run to the thin forest so I could hide in a tree or something but I saw what looked like a cave on the side of one of the smaller mountains. I had to make a decision, try to climb up there before the tributes came to get me or I could keep running. I decided to keep running but I would come back to the cave if I could when I had water and food.

I ran towards the forest to see if I could find a fresh water stream. It took me a few hours but I did find a stream. I had nothing to put it in so I decided to camp out in the area to see if I could get some supplies. I heard voices coming near me as I climbed up one of the bigger trees. I looked around and spotted them. The careers. I saw the 2 girls and the 2 guys. My eyes immediately went to the red headed girl I saw fighting James –other tribute from her district.- I wondered if he was dead and I had flashbacks of our training days, eating meals together, training together. I got to know him, but not very well, but enough to miss him and grieve his death. They were laughing and pushing each other playfully.

I froze mid climb. One of the guys, I think his name was Chase pointed up at me in the tree. My heart beat sped up from its already fast pace. "You're that girl from 5 right?" he yelled at me. _What is his point in talking to me before he kills me?_ I wondered. "Uhh yeah." I said shifting my weight. "So what?" I asked, might as well be cocky before I die. "You're joining us." He said bluntly. So I had to choose. "Okay." I said climbing down in less than a minute. I remembered how I got a 9 in training, only from playing with my 3 older brothers. It wasn't a hard choice, live or die. I chose to live as long as possible. I followed them around not even trying to make a conversation, but they armed me with one of the clubs they had. I was just listening to them. I heard the red head talking about a boy she was fighting at the beginning, she was angry he got away from her. I felt a spark of hope but I wasn't going to get too excited in case I heard wrong and then there would disappointment.

Later that night I made a fire and we all gathered around it. I was the last to fall asleep. I wondered how they trusted me not to just kill them right now. I actually thought about it a few times, just stabbing them all or slitting their throats while they slept. I don't know why I didn't… Maybe because they had information about James, the only thing that I had that was close to a friend in this god forsaken place.

By morning the fire had died. No tributes tried to attack, I wondered if they were hiding, like the little 12 year old I saw last year, she hid in the trees and waited almost everyone out. It was a cold morning and soon everyone was awake. Chase started to talk about a plan to take all of tributes down. I wonder why he didn't mention 4 of our imminent deaths if this plan worked. In this "master plan" Chase assigned me as a target. Great, I'm the target. What if someone has the bow and arrows? I knew why they gave me this task. I was almost the weakest link and I never really belonged in this group anyways.

Our plan was to begin at noon when the sun was right over our heads, we had around 3 hours of "free time" as the other guy, I believe his name was Atlas called it. I decided to go for a walk to see if I could find any plants or something.

"I'm going to go for a walk, to like pick berries or hunt or something." I said while the other girl made a fire.

"Why?" Chase asked, "We have food, and water." He added narrowing his eyes.

"I'm bored I'll be back, I wouldn't want to miss our master plan." I said putting a small forced smile on. It was hard to be nice to these people. These creatures, that are planning the death of around 4 other people.

"Okay." Chase said his eyes still narrow. I nodded and started to walk off with my club in my hand. I never intended to find any tributes, I assumed they would all be hiding away from where we were. I would have never expected James to be just outside of the forest, bleeding from a cut on his shoulder. "James!' I whispered urgently.

He looked up like he was a deer in the headlights. "Uri?" (short for Uranium because district 5 is power.) he asked afraid.

"I'm not going to hurt you…" I said upset that he would think that.

"Oh…" he said looking behind me. "You're with the Careers…" he said frowning, he was pale and his face looked shiny from sweat.

"You're hurt." I said walking towards him slowly. I didn't dare put the club down in case someone decided to attack.

"It was that red head." He looked at me with disgust and I felt guilty for being on their "team"

"I'm sorry…" I said trailing off looking down.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked. "If someone is going to go home it should be you and being with the careers is the only way you can win this thing. "He said not looking at me.

"What if I want you to go home…?" I asked quietly I didn't dare to look at him.

"I don't believe that what you want matters." He said smiling, "Why don't you let someone else choose for you and you can just sit back and follow your fate." He added still smiling at me.

"I… I don't think I can do that." I said staring into his green eyes, they showed so much emotion and pain.

I walked closer putting the club down next to him and grabbed a piece of gauze from my backpack that the careers gave me. I wrapped his shoulder tightly. Suddenly a little parachute came down and I grabbed it. It contained a vial of clear liquid and a note saying: give to James, don't fall for their trap. –A" A stands for Anna, as in our mentor. While we were training she told me her name, Anna is short for Anatomy. The people of our district really needed start naming their kids real names instead of science terms.

"Here drink this." I said giving the vial to James. Suddenly I heard noises. "I've got to go, meet me at the big mountain a few miles from here and don't leave there, hide somewhere and don't leave you hiding spot. The careers have a plan and I don't want you to die." I said, by the time I finished I was talking extremely fast and holding James's hand. He nodded and I grabbed my club and began to walk back to the camp site.

"What happened?" I asked as I reached the campsite and Chase and the red head were gone.

"Someone tried to attack us while you were out picking daisies." Atlas spat out at me. He's not the brightest… there's no flowers in this arena…

"Who?" I asked the brunette girl,

"The tribute from 11, I guess picking food makes you strong because he was ripped. He tried to run away too so Chase and Baylee (redhead short for bayleaf) ran after him." She explained while Atlas was glaring at me.

"Should we go after them?" I asked.

"She asks one question and suddenly she can't shut up." Atlas said his eyes showing pure hatred. What did I do?

"Nah they got this and besides Chase said to stay here." The brunette said playing with her knife.

I weighed my options, I could kill the brunette with the club and run before Atlas got to me, I was a faster runner than him because he was bulky and large, but I wanted to find a way to get both of them out and insure my safety. Maybe if I took out Atlas first…

I suddenly acted. First I swung my club as hard as I could at Atlas's throat and he fell down with a choking gurgle with blood dripping out of his mouth. Second I turned on the brunette who had her knife ready. She anticipated my plan. She lunged at me but quickly I hit her hand that held the knife with my club and she dropped it, I probably broke her wrist. Then with a sickening crunch I swung my metal club at her neck too, but I aimed too high and hit the side of her skull. She fell down her head bleeding. I looked at both of them, they were dead or soon to die from lack of blood. I took everything I needed from their backpacks and their weapons and ran.

I ran all the way to the side of the mountain, not stopping for a second. When I reached the mountain I didn't see James. "James!" I called out in a hurried whisper.

"Uri!" said James's rushed voice from what looked like a tree. I looked up but he wasn't on any of the branches.

I saw movement by the base of the tree and I saw what looked like a small pile of broken down braches and dirt was James's hand shaking at me.

"Come on!" I said pulling him up. He saw the blood that had splattered on me and he stared at me in horror. I pointed up the mountain and showed him the cave not too far up. "Look." I said ignoring his still horrified expression.

"How's your shoulder?" I asked not looking him in the eyes.

"It's better." He said flatly.

"Can you climb?" _or are you too scared of me to let me save you?___I didn't add that last part because I was afraid of what his answer might be.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I can make it." He said in that same dead tone. I wondered if he hated me now or if he thought I was a monster for killing monsters. I was glad that we both were good at the climbing exercise in training. Now I just hoped that no one else had climbed up to get to this cave.

As we climbed James's face got paler and he looked in pain. I wanted to help him but one wrong move for either one of us and we were going to fall and break something. I hoped it wouldn't lead to that. When we finally reached the cave James and I were tired and ready to sleep and luckily we were alone. I didn't dare make a fire because everyone would be able to see the light coming from inside of here. I gave James a blanket and I sat down next to him.

"Who did you kill…?" he whispered.

I looked down. "The brunette from 2 and the boy from 1." I said in a dead tone.

He nodded. "I don't think I could have taken them, especially the boy from 1." He said not looking at me.

"Let me look at your shoulder." I said trying to change the subject. James nodded and took off his shirt so I could properly look at his wound. His brown hair flopped in front of his green eyes as he looked down embarrassed. I wasn't too sure what he was embarrassed about because he had a six pack and his muscles were really defined. I blushed and my fingertips brushed his bare skin as I unwrapped the gauze I had put on earlier. He seemed to be blushing too but I couldn't really tell because his hair was blocking his face.

The cut had gotten better with the medicine Anna had gotten him. I grabbed a smaller piece of gauze, used a little bit of water to get the gauze wet and washed his almost healed wound carefully. He looked up at me and a faint smile came to his face. He leaned closer and I froze. He looked at me, his green eyes soft and leaned his face close to mine and kissed me.

At first I was frozen, surprised by his kiss and confused about how I felt about him. I liked him but I didn't know how much I liked him until he decided to kiss me. I kissed him back and I let all my emotions run through me; dread, hope, pain, sadness, happiness, confusion, anger, until all I was left with was an empty feeling in my chest that was soon filled with feelings towards James. He pulled back and smiled at me, and with a clean part of the wet gauze started to clean my face of the blood that belonged to those two careers.

My stomach growled and I realized I hadn't really eaten anything today and I wondered how hungry James was. I grabbed my bad and I started to pull out all of the food. It was mostly dried fruits and a few fresh fruits and beef jerky and bread, so I divided up some for today and some for tomorrow. I made James portion of food bigger because I didn't know when the last time he had ate was and he was hurt so his body needed nutrients.

"Here, eat." I said handing him a small little loaf of bread 5 pieces of beef jerky, 4peices of dried apple slices, 2 slices of dried mango, and an apple. He smiled at me and quickly I re-wrapped his shoulder. We ate quietly and I remembered how he was always the talkative one while I was the quieter one during our meals in the capital. After he had eaten he put his shirt back on and his coat and he lay down under the blanket. I didn't blame him it was cold in here.

"Are you okay?" he asked looking at me, and again I didn't blame him asking, I wasn't talking and I had just killed two people.

"I'm not too sure…" I said putting my hands on my forehead.

"Come here." He said lifting the blanket slightly so I could crawl under it with him.

"Go to sleep, and don't worry I'll watch after us." He whispered softly into my ear. I cuddled up to him, resting my head on his chest and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"I wish we weren't here." I said "I still don't regret us but I wish we could be at home instead of an arena where 6 other tributes are planning our deaths…" I trailed off imagining what life could have been like if we weren't chosen for the hunger games.

"Do you think we still would have found each other?" James asked quietly just before I started to drift off.

I smiled at him and replied: "Always."

**A/N I decided to leave this story off with that gushy moment, maybe a few stories later I will finish Uri, and James story :D most of the stories won't be this long I just got side tracked in this story and didn't realize how long it was. Thanks for reading I really appreciate reviews! May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!**


	2. Rue's Goodbye

**A/N: Welcome back! Lol! Okay here is my second Head cannon (HC) this one will be starring Rue; and it's on the short side because all of these stories differ in length. It's a sad one so bring out the tissues!**

When I was facing death, I thought of my family and my life back in District 11. And also I thought of my dreams, even though they wouldn't matter soon.

My little sister would have to go on without me, so would my little brothers. I wondered how my parents would take this, my death, especially my father; he had a foul temper towards the capital and having one of his children murdered by a Career during the hunger games will not make him happy. I thought of my job as a signal when it was time to come in from work, and my job of climbing to the very tops of the apple trees to reach the best ones.

I wanted Katniss to win the games; she needed to win in my eyes, to show Panem something, to prove a point. I was grateful for her, even with my last breath.

Dying is easy, the hard part is living. I knew I had no chance at all when my name was called in the reaping. I was a small sweet girl without a mean bone in my body, I had been working since I was a little girl and now I was dying from a spear in my stomach. The spear that had cut its way into my stomach was very painful. As I collapsed Katniss caught me and held my head in her lap. "Can you sing?" I asked her with tears in my eyes, I wanted to die listening to music, my favorite thing in the world. "Deep in the meadow, under the willow…" Katniss started to sing. I missed my family and friends and I wanted to go home. I cried because what else can you do when you're dying? I was going to be forgotten, but I didn't want to. No one would remember the little 12 year old from district 11 who died from a spear during the 74th annual Hunger Games. [Except the fandom xD]

Katniss was still singing but I heard and saw her tears. Again I was grateful that I got to know her. I had lived a tedious life, the fear of the reaping, the hard labor of the gathering season, and now, the pain and the sadness and how I was so terrified. My vision started to blur and it was harder to focus on the words Katniss was singing. "..Here is the place where I love you..." if her song lyrics were true then I shouldn't be afraid of what is going to happen to me. I am loved, but I am afraid. White started to flood my vision and I couldn't focus anymore. I let the light flood my vision and I felt the coldness of my tears. And then, Nothing.


	3. Peeta's Pain

**A/N: I've been writing for another story lately and so I'm just going to write a quick little POV of Peeta and because these HC's aren't getting any reviews, I'm going to wait until I get at least 4-6 reviews before I post the next HC.**

**Peeta's POV of fighting with Cato/hiding in the river.**

"Katniss! What are you doing here! Are you mad? Run! Run!" I screamed at Katniss, she had a confused expression and her eyes were having trouble meeting mine. Suddenly she got up and started to half run, half limp away.

I turned around and through the bushes came Cato, with blood shot eyes from anger and rage.

"Well, look at what I found here, it's the traitor, Lover boy. Where's your girlfriend?" he spat out angrily, his eyes looked at me hungrily and he stalked towards me raising his sword. Suddenly I was glad that Katniss had run off, it would be so much easier if she lived and went home and I disappeared from her already complicated life. I still tried to save myself though.

Raising my spear I threw it at Cato but he dodged it, "Is that the best you can do Lover boy?" Cato taunted. I started to turn around and run but Cato was too quick and his sword tore through my thigh. In agony I fell down and saw how quickly the blood was flowing out of the deep cut.

Cato laughed a sadistic laugh and started to run after Katniss.

"No!" I tried to scream at him but my voice was caught in a moan of pain.

I knew I had to get out of there or I would die of lack of blood. I could barely stand but I dragged myself along for what seemed like an eternity, finally reaching a river. I limped slowly to the muddier part of the river so I could disguise myself.

I took a handful of mud and started to put it on my face, trying to make a pattern like the river made on the mud.

After I did that, I tried to dig a hole in the mud and rocks so I could sort of bury myself. That took me awhile and soon, I was completely camouflaged with mud and plants and rocks. I laid there and though of Katniss. Hopefully she was safe; while I was limping over to the river I didn't hear any new cannons so I know she's still alive. I wondered what her life would be like after the games, when she won, and who she would marry, I doubted that she would have any kids, but how should I know? I never had the guts to talk to her, and now I'm going to die in a river hoping she has a good life.

I'm not sure how long I was in that river, maybe a few days but I was surprised I had lasted this long.

I was completely and utterly in despair until I heard an announcement:

"Attention Tributes, there has been a slight rule change, the previous rule that there will be only one victor, has been… revoked, if two people from the same district are left they will be crowned the victors. This is the final announcement, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

That caused a spark of hope. Maybe Katniss would come for me, Or maybe not. I waited in hope that she would come.

I heard noises of someone walking nearby. I looked around and saw her. Katniss, she came for me! When she got close enough I said "Here to finish me off Sweetheart?" using Haymitch's nickname for her should catch her attention. Her head whipped around to my direction and she started to walk towards me. "Don't step on me!" I said urgently before she could walk straight on my stomach. She looked down and looked extremely surprised. I smiled.

**a/n: kk thanks for reading :D until next time!**

**-Multi-Fandom-Lover123**


End file.
